


A Lost Language

by GreenDrinkGoddess



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, SQ slack, Secret Swanta, sq secret santa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenDrinkGoddess/pseuds/GreenDrinkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma takes the wrong suitcase home, her world gets turned upside down. A strange book, an even stranger woman and a lost boy all help to uncover a secret Emma didn't even realise she was hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lost Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GardensOfTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardensOfTheMoon/gifts).



> I wrote this for Danae (gardensofthemoon on Tumblr) for the SQ slack secret Santa. It's not my best work, I kinda lost my muse halfway through, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless and I've left it open so hopefully I can come back and write some more.
> 
> This story requires a certain suspension of disbelief and Emma is not Henry's other mom...

It was approximately five-thirty in the evening when Regina’s world came crashing down around her. She pulled up in front of her garage and locked her car. The porch light was on but none of the downstairs lights were – this wasn’t unusual as Henry spent most of his time in his room pointedly ignoring her. The silence was the first sign that something was wrong.

“Henry? I’m home, what would you like for your dinner?” Regina carefully took off her heels and put her keys in their designated bowl. No reply. Frowning she made her way through to the kitchen. No empty cup of juice or plate of toast crumbs. Backing up, Regina walked to the foot of the stairs. “Henry? Sweetheart are you upstairs?” Silence.

Regina’s heart started thumping, she could feel her hands trembling, her breaths short and sharp as she ran up the stairs and along to Henry’s room.

Empty.

Regina’s breath caught in her throat, tears leaking down her cheeks and gathering at her chin. This couldn’t be real, it couldn’t be happening.

Running back down the stairs, Regina grabbed her phone from the kitchen bench and dialled Henry’s number. Voicemail. Regina hung up and dialled the Sheriff’s station.

“Graham? Henry’s gone…Yes of course I’ve checked his room…and called him, no answer. He doesn’t have any friends, or none that I know of. Can you please come over here?... Thank you.” Regina slowly placed her phone down and took a deep breath. Silence pressed in all around her. Tears began to fall again, streaming down her cheeks as a sob escaped her. She felt her knees buckle and dropped to the floor, curling up against a cabinet. 

Regina cried until her cheeks were sore and her head ached. She was staring at the wall opposite, motionless when Graham walked in, having rang the bell and received no answer. He helped her stand and guided her through to the lounge and onto the couch.

“Regina?” She nodded, “Can you tell me what happened?” A pause and then Regina nodded again.  
“I came home and the house was quiet, too quiet. Usually Henry gets himself a snack and then goes up to his room but today…his room’s empty. He never came home.” A fresh sob escaped her lips. “Please find him.” Graham pulled her toward him, lightly stroking her shoulders.  
“I’ll try.”

~

Regina eventually fell asleep, curled up on her couch. The cold bright sun of the dawn streaming through the window woke her early the next morning. Graham was gone.  
Regina stretched slowly. For a moment last night was forgotten but then the silence crept back, enveloping everything. A single tear slid down her cheek but Regina rubbed it away. Crying wasn’t going to find Henry.

Regina ascended the stairs, ignoring Henry’s open door, and made her way to the shower. She was the mayor and she needed to keep up appearances.

Graham called an hour later. “Regina, I’m at Granny’s can you come and meet me?”  
Silence fell over the usually bustling diner when Regina walked in. She looked around, cringing at the pity from everyone’s eyes. Graham was sat in a booth at the back so Regina marched straight over to him.

“What is it? What have you found?” Regina was barely in her seat before the questions came tumbling out.

“I’ve searched the beach and the woods and I can’t find any sign of him.” Regina’s face fell. “But I spoke to Mrs McKinnock from the store down the street and she thinks she saw Henry get on a bus at 3 o’clock yesterday. I’ve contacted the transport department and hopefully they can tell me where the bus was going.” Regina sighed in relief.  
“When will they get back to you?”  
“Within the next hour.”  
Regina stood, “Call me as soon as you hear anything.”  
“Of course Madam Mayor.”

Regina left the diner, she couldn't wait for Graham so instead she took it upon her self to do a little digging. 

~

Mrs McKinnock was taking stock when the mayor walked through her door.  
“It’s Lydia isn’t it?” Regina smiled warmly. Lydia nodded. “Graham told me you saw Henry yesterday…?” Lydia put her clipboard down and walked down to the front of the shop.

“Yes, it was about three yesterday afternoon. I was just getting ready for the school rush when I looked out the window and saw him get on a bus.” Regina’s hands started to tremble again. She put them in her coat pockets and cleared her throat.

“Did you see where the bus was going?” Lydia paused and closed her eyes to think.  
“Boston.” Regina fell back against the counter.  
“Bo-Boston? Are you sure?” Lydia opened her eyes and nodded.  
“Madam Mayor are you okay?” Regina slowly shook her head.  
“I need to find Graham. Thank you for your help Lydia.”

~

“Graham!” The diner fell silent again but Regina ignored them. She raced over to the booth she had vacated only half an hour earlier. “Boston! Henry went to Boston.” Graham looked up from his paper as Regina sat back down in front of him.

“Are you sure?” Graham asked. Regina nodded.  
“I went and spoke to Lydia McKinnock, she remembered where the bus was going. Boston.” Graham frowned.  
“I didn’t know there was a bus to Boston from here?”  
“That’s not important. I need to follow him. You’re in charge.” Regina placed a ring of keys on the table and smiled.  
“But-“  
“I should be back in a couple of days.” Regina stood and left the diner.

~  
“You can’t cross the line.” Regina was leaning against her Mercedes when the voice popped up behind her. Jumping, she turned and glared at the man limping towards her.

“I’ve realised that.”

Five minutes earlier Regina had placed one foot over the invisible border that kept her town hidden from the rest of the world. Immediately her vision blurred, a wave of nausea washed over her and her knees went weak. Regina stepped back and her vision cleared. Damn.

Mr Gold smirked at the irate Mayor. “Unfortunately there is no way to cross the line and keep your memories. Not without Magic.” Regina whipped round. 

“Excuse me?”  
“Don’t play dumb with me Regina. Your curse weakened when Miss Blanchard gave your boy that book. I got my memories back yesterday afternoon, around three o’clock.” Regina balked. Mr Gold turned to watch her. “What happened yesterday afternoon Madame Mayor?”

“Henry ran away, he got on a bus to Boston.”  
“Interesting.”  
“Rumple can you help me or not?” Regina turned to face Mr Gold fully. Silence filled the space between them.

“Unfortunately there is nothing I can do Regina. Without Magic we’re stuck in Storybrooke.” Regina collapsed onto the road. Tears fell freely as she brought her knees up to her chest. “I’m sorry Regina.”

~

Her journey had already been delayed by hours so when Emma eventually collapsed onto her couch and pulled her case open, she groaned and swore loudly at the collection of neatly folded clothes that quite obviously weren’t hers. Brilliant. She swiped her phone from where it had been dumped on the coffee table and quickly googled the flight company’s helpline.

A thirty minute conversation later, she had another number to call and a lost and found code to enter online. Emma checked her watch and decided this could all wait until the morning. Her suitcase wasn’t going to be returned to her anytime soon and she was already slowly falling asleep. Going through her normal night-time routine, Emma pulled on her old sweats and dragged a brush through her hair. The shower could wait until morning too. She went back to the open case and stuffed the clothes she had rifled through back in. She almost had the lid closed when something inside sparkled, almost hidden by the top layer of clothing. Emma set the lid back down and delved into the now crumpled blouses, pulling a small leather bound book out. 

The front cover had a black stone embedded in the centre and what appeared to be vines weaving along the outer edges. A strange script, nothing like any language Emma had ever seen, was written across the top and bottom. Emma opened the book and flicked through the first few pages. Hand written notes covered the parchment, any gaps were filled with drawings or further annotations of the text. Nothing was in English and the drawings contained symbols Emma didn’t recognise. A yawn escaped her and Emma threw the book onto the couch. She’d look through it tomorrow when she wasn’t so tired and annoyed.

Closing her bedroom door, Emma’s eyes closed the moment her head hit the pillow and she quickly fell into a deep sleep. Her dreams drifted from one to the next as if Emma was floating through them, observing but not quite taking part. Strange runes and drawings floated around her, weaving their way back and forth until a brunette woman appeared. Far away at first but moving closer and closer. Emma stopped floating, stuck in place. Soon enough the brunette was stood in front of her, her eyes searching for something. Before Emma knew what was happening, the brunette was kissing her, her arms wrapped around Emma’s neck and drawing her closer. Her lips soft and warm and so real. Emma relaxed into her embrace and started kissing this strange woman back. 

Suddenly, the woman disappeared. Emma was left in the murky purple landscape that had come to surround the two women. She frantically looked around but her feet felt like they were walking through treacle and an annoying buzzing sound had begun in her ears. She swatted as best she could but the sound got louder and louder. 

~

Regina paid her cab driver and hauled her suitcase from the boot. Approaching the hotel, a doorman held open the door and welcomed her. The receptionist was pleasant enough and even offered to have her bags sent up to her room for her. Regina politely declined, it was best if she didn’t let her case out of her sight she thought. Finally, she kicked off her heels and lay back on the queen-sized bed. The flight had been long and boring but now she was here, she could get started.

Dragging her case over to her, she hoisted it onto the bed and unzipped it. As the clothes came into view, Regina’s heart stopped. These weren’t her clothes. Frantically, she opened the case fully and began rifling through it. Jeans, hoodies, tank tops…this definitely wasn’t her case. Which meant her book wasn’t in here. Regina sat back, tears threatening to fall. The one thing Rumple had told her was to keep the book safe. At all costs don’t let the book out of your sight. 

Her heart thumped heavily in her chest. What was she supposed to do now? Regina grabbed her phone and quickly found and dialled the flight company helpline. They gave her a lost and found code and told her that if she hadn’t been sent an email by morning confirming a match, she was to call a different number. Regina immediately went on the website and entered the code and then put her phone down and waited. 

~

Emma jerked awake, her phone’s alarm buzzing on the table beside her head. “Fuck.” She groaned. She’d forgotten to turn her alarm off the night before. Blearily she checked the time and her notifications. 8:30am. Two texts from her parents, one from her boss asking when she could come into the office for a briefing and an email from the flight company asking her to rate her flight.

Emma ignored the texts and instead opened up the company’s webpage from the night before. After a quick search she found the lost luggage tab and entered the code she had been given. Almost instantly, a new email appeared in her inbox. They had found her bag. A smiled drifted across Emma’s lips and she followed the link to an online chat with whomever had her bag. Hopefully she’d be reunited with her jeans sooner than she thought.

Her stomach gurgled loudly so she typed out a quick message and threw her phone back onto the pillow before going to make her coffee.

Hi,  
I accidentally took your bag at the airport yesterday. Could you let me know where you live and I can pop round to swap them back.

Thanks,  
Emma Swan

Upon her return, Emma found one new message. Setting her coffee down, she slid back under her comforter and opened it.

Hello Miss Swan,  
I’m actually staying at the Park Regent, on the corner of Park Avenue and East 59th Street. I’ll be in my room until 11am today so if you could come by before then that would be great.

Many thanks,  
Regina Mills

Emma checked the time again, 9:02am. If she rushed the shower she could probably get there for eleven. Sighing, she took a sip of her coffee and clicked reply.

Hi Regina,  
I can be at your hotel for 11. Do you want to meet in the lobby?  
Emma

It was ten minutes before a reply came through and Emma was just stepping into the shower when her phone buzzed again.

Hi Emma,  
Yes that is fine. I will be wearing a purple scarf.  
Many thanks,  
Regina

~

11:05am

Regina checked her watch again and tapped the arm of her plush chair in frustration. Emma was late. She stood up and paced back and forth in front of the chair, checking the hotel door every time it swooshed open. Five minutes later a blonde woman, young and flustered, barged through the door and into the busy lobby, a purple case trundling along behind her. Regina surged forward,  
“Emma?” The blonde turned and grinned.

“Yep! You must be Regina?” Regina nodded. Emma walked over and stood the suitcase beside Regina’s chair. She picked up the handle of her own suitcase. “I’m so sorry about this, I was practically asleep coming off my flight last night and I must have queued at the wrong luggage claim. I just saw a purple case and grabbed it.” Regina smiled tightly.

“I’m glad we managed to find each other so quickly. I was worried my case would be flying half way around the world.” Emma laughed lightly and watched as Regina picked up her case and examined the zips. After a moment, Regina looked up to find Emma watching her.

“If that will be all Miss Swan?” Emma shook herself.  
“Err yeah, I hope you enjoy your trip Regina. See you.” And with a half wave and an awkward smile, Emma left the lobby and walked back out into the busy street. From here, she could see Regina opening her case in the lobby and search through it. After a panicked moment, a look of immense relief washed over Regina’s face as she grabbed the book and held it tight to her chest. 

Emma frowned. This woman was weird…and pretty. Suddenly ‘Ruby’ by The Kaiser Chiefs started to play loudly from her back pocket. Fumbling, Emma pulled her phone out and answered it,  
“Rubes, what’ve you got for me…”

~

11:05am

Emma swore under her breath as her cab pulled out into a gridlock of traffic, she was late and still about ten blocks away. Slumping back into the seat, she began to play with the case on her phone when a thought struck. Opening up her messages, she tapped her roommate’s name and began typing.

‘Rubes, I need you to check this out for me and tell me what language it is/what it says. I’ll tell you why later’ 

Emma pressed send and pulled Regina’s case onto the seat beside her. Unzipping it, she pulled the book out and set in down on her lap. Switching to the camera, Emma proceeded to take photos of the front and back and the first ten or so pages. Adding them to a message, Emma sent them off to her roommate before stuffing the book back in amongst the half folded clothes.

It was almost ten past when she checked the time again and her cab had barely moved five feet. Emma swore again and handed the driver a bunch of notes before hauling the suitcase out and running up the street to Regina’s hotel.

~

“I don’t recognise the language Emma.” Emma had started to walk toward the subway as she talked to her roommate, a linguistics PhD student called Ruby Lucas. “It isn’t Latin, Germanic, Celtic, Slavic, Sanskrit or Arabic. I’ve never seen anything like it before.” Emma groaned. “Where is it from? The symbols look a bit like hieroglyphs or some sort of Latin American script but they don’t match anything we have here.” Emma rubbed her temple.

“Okay, you’re gonna think I’m crazy but I picked up the wrong case after my flight yesterday and this book was in the case. It’s full of this weird language and those drawings and when I gave the case back just now, the woman hugged the book like…like it was her most prized possession. She was frantic about getting her case back.” Ruby sighed on the other end.

“I can send it up to the history department? They can see if it’s a lost language?” Emma paused.  
“So long as no one asks any questions, I don’t want your mates thinking I’m weird.” Ruby rolled her eyes.

“Bit late for that babe.” Emma stuck her tongue out at the handset before chuckling.  
“Thanks Ruby, I’ll see you tonight yeah?”  
“Yeah I should be back around 7. I’m staying there tonight and going to Belle’s tomorrow.”  
“Okay, see you later.” Emma hung up and turned to look back up the street. An idea began to form in her mind. She had a couple of days off and with nothing else to do, Emma decided she wanted to know more about Regina. Something wasn’t right.

~

Regina zipped up her suitcase and rode the elevator up to her floor. Entering her room, she left the case by the door and sat on the edge of the bed. 

Slowly, Regina opened the book and traced the first word with her finger. Immediately she felt a vibration, running through her palm and up her arm and filling her chest with an electric warmth. Her whole body thrummed. She closed her eyes and lay her palm flat against the first page. She could feel the Magic swirling around her, eager to fill the void it had left 28 years ago. Regina sucked in a breath and relaxed as the Magic consumed her. 

After a few moments, she opened her eyes. The room seemed brighter, more vibrant. The sounds from the street below were louder and every nerve ending crackled. Holding out her palm, Regina gasped as ball of flames leapt into life and flickered slowly  
She watched the flames dance before closing her palm and extinguishing them. Now that she had her Magic back she could find Henry.

~

Two bottles of wine and half a Chinese takeaway later, Ruby and Emma found themselves on the subject of Emma's strange discovery. 

"The historical languages department said they'd look over what you sent me but they weren't optimistic. It doesn't look like anything they've studied before and believe me, these guys are language nerds. If this was a real language they'd know." Ruby was stretched out across the couch, wine glass in hand while Emma sat with her back against it facing the muted television.

"It was her reaction to getting it back that confuses me though. What can it say to mean that much to her? Especially in a made up language." 

Ruby sat up. "You should follow her." Emma laughed and turned to face her friend.  
"What?"  
"No I'm serious, follow her and see what she's up to. She sounds...interesting." Emma burst into laughter again.  
"Interesting?" Ruby nodded enthusiastically. "Isn't that how stalkers start?"  
"No, stalkers are obsessive, crazy people. You're just...interested." Emma shook her head.  
"You're not making any sense Rubes," she checked her phone, "I need to go to sleep, early start tomorrow."  
"Doing what? You said Neal had given you the week off?" Emma stood and cleared away their plates.  
"Nothing, I just want to be up." Ruby stood and followed Emma into their kitchen.  
"You're going to follow her aren't you?" Emma didn't reply, busying herself with throwing away the takeaway packages instead. "Oh my god you are!" Emma turned and faced her roommate, crossing her arms and leaning against the counter.  
"Okay yeah, she's interesting. I just want to know what's up with that book."  
"So why don't you just ask her? Following her is weird babe, some might even call it stalking." Ruby spoke over her shoulder, chuckling as she walked through the lounge to her room. Emma jerked forward and followed Ruby through the apartment. 

"What?! Ruby!" She caught up with her in the bathroom between their bedrooms. The brunette was giggling as she brushed her teeth. "Rubyy, following her was your idea." Ruby shrugged, Emma watched her finish her nighttime routine. "If I did go and follow her, would you judge?" Ruby dried her face and turned to Emma.

"Of course not Emma." She pressed a kiss to Emma's cheek, "But make sure you tell me all about your adventures." Emma shoved her shoulder before bidding her friend goodnight and going to brush her own teeth.

~

Regina checked the note in her phone again, a list of ingredients for a locator spell.  
-moss from the north side of a tree  
-a stone as white as the moon  
-an owls feather  
\- a cherry blossom

Regina sighed. None of these should be particularly hard to find but it was going to be a long day. Opening her maps app, Regina traced a path from her hotel to the nearest park and set out. Unknown to her, a young blonde woman across the street was watching her intently. Regina stowed her phone into her coat and headed east. Across the road Emma followed.

Fifteen minutes later Emma found herself at the south-east entrance to Franklin Park. Regina was walking ten paces ahead and appeared to be searching the shrubbery on the right hand side of the path. Every few steps, she would stop and crouch down beside the bushes and look through the undergrowth. Then she would stand, look around and carry on walking before stopping and repeating her actions. Emma frowned. This was weird. An hour had passed and Emma had followed Regina past the zoo and up towards the boathouse. So far Regina had picked up about ten rocks, examined them and replaced them. She had also stood beneath a number of trees, staring intently at the leaves before moving on. 

Emma was getting cold and hungry so she breathed a sigh of relief when Regina approached the Boathouse Cafe and order a coffee and sandwich. Being careful to keep her hood up and stay a few people behind Regina, Emma ordered the same and sat on the other side of the mezzanine area. She watched as Regina surveyed her surroundings before dipping her head and looking intently at her phone. Emma took the opportunity to pull out her own phone and update Ruby. 

"I've been following her for like two hours and all she's done is look at some trees and pick up some rocks. If nothing happens in the next hour I'm going home. Even her weird book isn't worth getting this cold for."

After another half an hour, Regina stood and made her way towards the western edge of the park. Emma stuffed her hands into her coat pockets and followed her. 

~

Regina had been walking for over two hours when she reached the northern edge of the lake. Here, a pebbled shore lead down to the waters edge and ducks and swans paddled through the shallow water. Regina started to walk across the beach, scanning back and forth for a white stone. Near the top of the bank she spotted a flash of white hidden amongst the browns and grays of the pebbles. Rushing over, she scrabbled through the small stones until the white rock came into view. She grabbed it and held it up to her eye level. At that moment the sun broke through the thin clouds and shone down into the park. The surface of the stone glittered in the pale sunshine, giving off an ethereal glow like the moon in the dark of the night. 

Regina grinned and pocketed the small stone. Climbing up the rest of the bank, she brushed off her jeans and walked north.

~

"I'm telling you Rubes she's an odd one. After finding the stone she carried on, this time searching all the trees. Eventually she picked moss from one and a blossom from another. And right beside the bird sanctuary she picked up a feather. What on earth would she need all that for?"  
"I don't know Ems, it sounds kinda boring. Maybe following her wasn't such a good idea."  
Emma rolled her eyes, "Now you tell me."  
"How was I supposed to know she'd go on a nature trek through Franklin Park?" Ruby said, affronted.  
"True." Emma paused. "Did your language nerds get back to you?"  
Ruby squealed happily, "Yes! They told me it wasn't a real language, in the sense that it wasn't once spoken by humans-"  
"What? That makes no sense Ruby." Ruby sighed on the other end of the phone.  
"You didn't let me finish Ems. It's not a real language but they found references to it in some old German texts."  
"I still don't understand."  
"They've found a couple of the words from your book in some 13th Century books. And some of the symbols too."  
"What kind of books?" Silence filled the line, "Ruby? What kind of books were they?"  
"Books on magic." Emma choked and spluttered down the phone.  
"Ma-magic? Are you serious?"

"A hundred percent. They're books describing witchcraft and magic lore. The words they found are roughly translated as names for spells and the symbols seemed to be instructions on how to make the spell or potion. The books describe how the instructions were given as gifts to heal the sick from local pagan witches."

Emma sat in stunned silence.  
"Magic?"  
"Yup. Perhaps not as boring as I said."  
"No..." Emma was lost in thought. "Perhaps not."  
"Anyway I have to go, Belle has dinner ready. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon?"  
"Yeah...bye." Emma hung up and slowly brought the phone down to the cushion beside her. 

Magic...that's a new one. 

Shaking herself, Emma grabbed her coat and keys and rushed from the apartment. Twenty minutes later she was stood in front of Regina's hotel. Taking a deep breath, she walked through the revolving door and up to the front desk.  
"Hi, I'm here to see my friend but she forgot to tell me what room number she's in and now her phone has died. Could you possibly tell me which room she's in?" 

Emma put in her best winning smile and hoped for the best. The receptionist considered her before sighing and turning to his computer.

"I shouldn't do this but you seem genuine enough. What's your friends name?"  
Emma froze. Shit. She only knew Regina's first name. Images flashed through her head as she thought back to opening the case and then messaging it's owner the next morning. Suddenly an image, clear as day, leapt out at her. 

"Mills. Her name is Regina Mills." The receptionist typed and after a moment he smiled and said,  
"Room 710." Emma thanked him and slipped a ten dollar bill across the desk. She crossed the lobby to the elevators and stabbed the button. 

Outside Room 710 Emma raised her hand to knock and paused. She had no idea what she was going to say, why was she here in the middle of the afternoon two days after giving this woman her luggage back? Frantically, she patted down the pockets of her coat and sighed in relief as she felt the small tube of lipstick in an inside pocket. Pulling it out she quickly knocked and started to fidget with its lid. A couple of moments passed and Emma heard the creak of floorboards before the lock turned and the door opened. Her mouth fell open as her eyes tracked down Regina. 

The brunette's hair was tied back into a scruffy bun, her face was flushed as if she had been working out but she was dressed in a loose silk blouse tucked into a pencil skirt. A simple black watch was wrapped around her left wrist.

"Can I help you?" Emma coughed and snapped her mouth shut. She thrust the lipstick toward Regina who raised an eyebrow and looked slowly down at Emma's outstretched palm and back up to Emma, who's cheeks had reddened.

"Uh sorry, I found this under my couch while I was tidying and didn't recognise it. I thought it might've fallen out of your case when I opened it?" Regina took the lipstick and examined it. She placed it back in Emma's outstretched hand.  
"Sorry, I don't recognise it." Emma's cheeks reddened further.  
"Oh." Suddenly her throat was too dry. Regina watched her and when Emma didn't speak again she started to move back into the room.  
"Your book." Regina froze. Silence filled the space between them. 

Regina's heart thumped in her chest. She felt her palms sweat and her breath quicken. She stepped forwards again so she was face to face with Emma. She could smell the blonde's vanilla shampoo, see the flecks of blue in her otherwise emerald green eyes and she could almost feel Emma's heart beat as fast as her own. The urge to thrust her hand into Emma's chest and grab it almost overwhelmed her but suddenly an image flashed across her vision. A photo of her and Henry, the boy wrapped in her arms and grinning awkwardly at the camera. 

Regina blinked and clenched her fist.  
"You looked through my things?" Emma shook her head.  
"When I first opened the case it was sat on top. My roommate grabbed it and started to flick through it, I tried to stop her honestly." Regina narrowed her eyes and glared at Emma, who squirmed beneath it but carried on. "She's a linguistics student, she said she recognised some of the words. That they were something to do with magic..." 

Regina's face paled and she fell back against the door frame. Emma frowned.  
"Regina? Regina are you okay?" Emma reached out and grabbed Regina's arm, steadying the other woman. She didn't know how Regina would react to what she had found out about the book, anger perhaps but not this. Fear danced in Regina's eyes and her breaths shortened. Suddenly her eyes rolled backwards she went limp. Emma managed to reach out and grab her other arm in time to stop her from falling. 

Slowly, Emma managed to manoeuvre Regina back into her room and onto her bed. Emma stood and surveyed the room. The case was stashed away in a far corner and Emma could see more silk blouses hung up in the closet. On the table opposite the bed, the book sat open. Beside it the four objects Emma had watched Regina collect lay in a row. Emma walked over to them and picked them up, turning them over in her hands before setting them back down. Behind her the comforter rustled as Regina sat up.

"Miss Swan?" Emma turned and a small smile crept across her lips. God this woman was hot. The disheveled hair and crumpled blouse just added to the allure. "What are you doing in my hotel room?" Regina's eyes widened as she realised what Emma had been looking at. 

"You have Magic?" Regina nodded mutely. "Are you a witch?" Regina nodded again. Emma let out a long breath and collapsed into the chair beside the table.  
"Wow."

Neither spoke, not knowing what to say to the other. Emma broke the silence. 

"Would you like to go out for a drink?" The question threw Regina. It wasn't what she had been expecting at all. Emma seemed just as shocked that she had asked it. Regina's head spun, this wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to meet a perfect stranger and get asked on a date. And that stranger most certainly wasn't supposed to find out she had Magic. 

"A...a drink?" Emma nodded. "Erm...okay." Emma smiled.  
"Can I get you some water?" Regina nodded and Emma stood and made her way to the en-suite. Pouring a glass of water, she placed it beside Regina's bed,  
"Are you free tonight?" Regina took a gulp of water.  
"Yes." Emma made her way to the door.  
"I'll pick you up in the lobby at 8." Regina nodded and took another sip of water as Emma left the room.

Today had been a weird day. 

~

"Ruby, I don't care if Belle is giving you the best you've ever had. You pick up your goddamn phone and call me back. You're never gonna believe what happened this afternoon."

Emma was stood in front of Ruby's closet when her roommate came barging into the apartment.  
"Emma? Emma where are you?"  
"In your room." Emma called back. Ruby rushed in,  
"I got your message, what happened?" Belle walked in quietly behind her girlfriend.  
"She insisted we come over immediately." The young woman tried to glare at Emma but it turned into more of a smirk. Emma laughed.  
"Hey Belle, sorry but I promise it's worth your lost time." Ruby grabbed Emma's arm and shook her.  
"Tell me what happened Emma! And why are you in front of my closet?" Emma smirked.  
"I need something sexy for my date." Ruby's mouth dropped open.  
"Date?"  
"Well I'm taking her for a drink, that's kinda how a first date goes right?" Ruby nodded vigorously.  
"How did you go from stalking her through Franklin Park to asking her on a date?!" 

Emma proceeded to describe the events that had transpired from the moment Ruby had hung up to the moment she had closed the door to Regina's room half an hour ago. When she had finished, Belle was chuckling and Ruby was sat gobsmacked on the end of her bed. 

 

"Now are you going to help me pick something to wear or are you going to sit and stare at me all evening?" Ruby swallowed and nodded.  
"Yeah, something sexy to seduce the witch." Emma shoved her friend and flopped down on the bed as Ruby stood and started suggesting outfits. 

~

Regina checked her watch again. 8:06pm. She shouldn't be surprised that Emma was running late. Again. She checked the hotel entrance and her throat constricted as she watched Emma walk through the door. Her eyes raked up Emma's body, taking in the black heeled pumps, the muscled legs that disappeared beneath the tight red dress. Up to the soft blonde curls that surrounded her lightly made up face. Regina watched as Emma searched the busy lobby before finding Regina and walking toward her. 

"I am so so sorry I'm late. I left my apartment on time but tripped on the steps outside my building and tore my roommates dress. So I had to go back and change. I promise I looked much nicer but this was the only dress I owned so I didn't really have a choice and oh my god I'm blabbering, I'm so sorry."  
Regina chuckled. "You look lovely." Emma blushed.  
"You look quite lovely yourself." She replied. Regina smiled warmly.

"So...? Did you have anywhere in particular in mind?" Emma shook herself and coughed awkwardly.  
"Er yeah, there's a wine bar just around the corner or there's this place that does the most amazing cocktails. Honestly me and Rubes had like two each and we were wasted!" Regina smirked.  
"Are you trying to get me drunk Miss Swan?" Emma blushed a deep red.  
"Oh my god no! That's not what I meant! I was only trying to say they're really good cocktails." Regina laughed and led the way out of the hotel, Emma trailing behind and cursing herself for being so stupid. 

~

The two women were sat facing each other at a high top table. Already they had had to fend off two men in suits who had bought them each a margarita. Emma had gladly accepted them before explaining the fact this was a date and they had just interrupted. The two men grumbled and slouched back to their chairs as Emma laughed and Regina smirked. 

"So, do you have any children Mayor Mills?" Emma took a sip of her wine and watched the other woman. Regina kept her eyes on the pale pink liquid swirling in her glass.  
"Yes," she replied hesitantly. "A son." Emma nodded slightly, inviting Regina to continue. Regina took a deep breath. "I'm actually here to find him. He ran away a couple of weeks ago and I've managed to track him down to Boston but now I'm stuck. I was hoping to use a locator spell but it doesn't seem to work." 

Ah yes, magic Emma thought. Emma watched the woman opposite her as Regina took another delicate sip and turned her head to watch a couple further down the bar. She had followed Regina all day, come across a book that apparently contained spells and potions and magic and yet...Emma couldn't quite believe it. Magic. It was something you read in fairytales as a kid or in Harry Potter. It wasn't something you came across when giving a case back to a random stranger from Maine.

Emma considered her options. The drinks so far had been nice, they had chatted amicably and seemed to be interested in one another and if Emma hadn't found the Magic this would probably work. But she had. And now she had to decide whether Regina was telling the truth or certifiably insane. 

"I can help you." Regina looked up, confusion clouding her features. Emma quickly turned her gaze back to her wine glass, tracing the etches on the base with her thumb. "I'm good at finding people. It's kind of my job."

"What is your job Emma?"

"I'm a bailbonds person." At Regina's blank look Emma continued, "I find people who're out on bail and skip town. Track them down and bring them back. I can help you find Henry?" Regina considered her. She had only known Emma a matter of hours but already she felt...something. A connection between them, not of love or anything that deep but a sort of kinship. Someone who had been through her own struggles but survived and tried to better herself. Someone Regina could trust, without really knowing why.

"Okay. I've not got much information on him but I have his phone and his mini computer thing he's always using. Maybe you can find something I missed?" Emma nodded.  
"I can come over tomorrow morning and get started then?" Regina smiled,  
"Yes, tomorrow."

The evening continued, the conversation moving from childhood dreams (Emma wanted to be a deep sea diver, Regina said she had always wanted to be in politics. Emma laughed until she realised Regina was serious and quickly straightened her face and changed the subject) to work disasters to embarrassing first dates (Regina found she had a very quick, very funny imagination). The two women laughed and chatted until the bartender called last drinks and they realised how late it had become.

"Call me tomorrow morning and I'll come over." Emma spoke through the open cab window. Regina nodded and the cab pulled away into the empty street, heading back towards Park Avenue. Emma took her heels off and walked slowly back to her own apartment. It was only three blocks away and she was buzzed but in no way drunk.

~

Her key turned smoothly in the lock and Emma pushed her front door open, almost getting pushed back into the hallway as Ruby leapt towards her.  
"How was your date? Was she hot? Where did you go? Did you kiss? Did you ask her about the magic?" Emma moved Ruby out of her way as she dropped her heels and collapsed onto the couch.  
"Slow down Rubes, one question at a time." Ruby fell down onto the cushion beside her and brought her feet up so they were sat face to face.  
"Okay first, did you kiss?" Emma shook her head.  
"No," Ruby pouted, "it didn't feel right. But I'm seeing her tomorrow morning so maybe then." 

Ruby's eyebrows shot up her forehead.  
"You're seeing her again?"  
"Yeah, I'm kinda helping her find her son."  
"Her son?!" Ruby spluttered.  
"Her son ran away and she's in Boston looking for him. I told her what I do and offered to help."  
"What about her Magic? Surely there's a spell to find people or something?" Emma nodded.  
"Yeah that's what I walked in on earlier but she said it doesn't work." Emma got to her feet and padded over to the kitchen. "To be honest Rubes I'm not really buying the whole Magic thing. Maybe she's a pagan or one of those new religion people?" She poured herself a glass of water and took a large gulp, returning to the sofa. "I don't think she's crazy, and I genuinely think her son has gone missing. But she doesn't have Magic." Ruby pulled a face.

"Man, you always have to make everything so boring Ems. You need to broaden your horizons, open your mind a bit." Emma kicked Ruby's thigh.  
"My horizons have been broadened enough hearing you and Belle thank you very much. And I'm probably the most open minded person you'll ever meet. But Magic? Come on Ruby, witches aren't real." Emma stood and finished her water. Bidding Ruby goodnight, she retreated to her room where she pulled on her comfiest pyjamas and lay down to sleep.

~

At 9:15 the next morning Regina was searching through her spell book for what felt like the hundredth time when she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Putting the book down beside the four ingredients, she rose to answer it.

"Good morning Miss Swan." Emma smiled shyly, hands deep in her coat pockets.  
"Morning Regina." She stepped into the room and followed Regina through to the desk. Regina reached into her case and brought out a mobile phone and a tablet.  
"These are Henry's, they had passcodes but both were my birthday. Nothing else is password protected." Emma sat down on the end of the bed and took out her laptop. Waiting for it to boot up, she took the phone first and plugged it in, along with an external memory drive.  
"There's a programme installed that'll search for keywords in all his documents and searches. What keywords should I look for?" 

Regina sat down beside Emma and watched as she typed, setting her programme up.  
"Erm, try Boston first. And adoption agency." Emma looked over at Regina. There was a pause before Regina explained. "Henry's adopted, I got him a couple of weeks after he was born. About a month ago he found out and then he ran. I've been looking for him ever since." Emma nodded and turned back to her laptop, typing the words into the search. A couple of minutes passed while the programme worked until the results appeared on Emma's screen.

"There are two searches for the national archives and one for bus times to Boston but that's all." Emma unplugged the phone and plugged in the tablet. Typing in the same search terms, she pressed enter. Silence fell between the two women.

"Thank you for helping me Emma." Regina blushed slightly. "I've never been outside Maine, I'd probably have been walking around Boston for weeks without a clue." Emma smiled but as she was about to reply, the computer pinged. Both women turned back to the screen as a slew of search results and documents came up on the screen. "I looked through his search history but none of this came up."

"He deleted it but the browser saved a cache of all the pages, that's what's showing up here." Regina knotted her eyebrows in confusion. "Basically the pages he visited left a sort of shadow and that's what we're seeing here." Regina didn't look like she understood what Emma was saying much better. Emma shook her head and started looking through the results. "Okay so by the looks of it, he found out his original birth certificate was in City Hall here in Boston. He found a bus to Boston and bought a single ticket down here." Emma carried on scrolling and clicking on the odd webpage as Regina watched over her shoulder, her heart starting to beat faster as Emma found more and more that could lead her to Henry. "He found the adoption agency and made an appointment with them." Regina sat up and peered closer at the screen.

"Boston Adoption Bureau? Where's that?" Emma opened her browser and typed it in.  
"Beacon Street, that's on the other side of the city."

"We need to get over there." Regina stood and grabbed her bag. Walking to the table she picked up her book and the four ingredients and threw them in. Emma was still sat on the bed, slowly unplugging the various devices. Regina stopped on her way to the hotel room door. "Well? Aren't you coming with me?" Emma glanced up and stuttered.

"Er..well erm...if you want me to come with you? I wouldn't want to intrude." A small smile graced Regina's lips before she turned and continued towards the door.  
"He won't be at the agency Emma, I'll still need your help to find him."  
"Of course." Closing the lid on her laptop, she stuffed it back into her shoulder bag along with the memory drive and stood. "Lead the way."

~

"Thank you for you help Mr Anderson." Regina smiled politely as she closed the office door and headed back down the dingy corridor to where Emma stood waiting. An angry scowl formed as she walked. "He said he saw Henry for his appointment but when he asked about me, Henry refused to answer and left. He doesn't know where he went." Emma's face fell.

"Isn't it his job to make sure children are safe?" Regina nodded, seething.  
"Believe me, I'll be having a word with his superior once Henry has been found." Regina began to pace, Emma stood and watched. She wished she knew how she could offer Regina comfort but she barely knew this woman and she certainly had now experience with the situation they were currently in. Suddenly Regina appeared in her line of sight and Emma jerked out of her daydream.  
"What should I do next?"

"Erm...we could try to look for his birth mother? He might have found her?" Regina's brows knotted together,  
"I suppose. But wouldn't she insist in calling me? Or call me herself to let me know he was okay?"  
"Okay, then maybe we should look into the facilities for run away boys in the city? You said he was ten yeah?" Regina nodded. "Well then, he's not exactly going to be living in an apartment somewhere. He'll be in one of the homeless shelters."  
"If he was in a shelter wouldn't the police have picked him up? Or some sort of child services?" Regina's knowledge of this world was still pretty narrow but she was sure they would have some sort of protection in place for their young children.

Emma had started for the exit as she answered, "Believe me, one kid on the street means nothing to them." Regina sensed something more to Emma's answer but now wasn't the time to delve deeper and she had more pressing matters. Henry. 

~

"The next one is just down the road here, 'Shelter for Lost Boys'. Sounds like this one specialises in homeless teenagers." Emma spoke over her shoulder to Regina who was weaving her way through the lunchtime rush and trying not to lose sight of the blonde. Emma took the next left and Regina followed into a short side street. The shelter's sign hung over a closed wooden door. Regina stepped up and knocked.

A young man, no older than twenty one, opened the door. Regina smiled politely.  
"Hello, I'm looking for my son. He ran away a couple of weeks ago and I-" Regina stopped as the man began to close the door. Emma stepped forward and stopped the door with her foot. The man sighed loudly and pulled the door back open.

"I'm sorry but I can't take in people off the street, it's not safe for the children. Only certified employees from Boston City Council can come in, sorry." He went to close the door again but this time Emma put her hand out to stop him.

"Listen dude, we've been walking around the city all morning. All we want to know is whether our son is in this shelter or not." The man rolled his eyes but seeing that Emma wasn't about to budge, he let the door open for the third time. 

"Okay. What's your son's name?"  
Regina spoke, "Henry. His name is Henry Mills." The man frowned and looked over Regina, who stood tall and composed under his scrutiny.  
"How do I know you're his mother?" Regina seemed thrown by the question but immediately scrambled in her bag and pulled out a neatly folded sheet of paper.  
"His birth certificate." The man unfolded it and looked back up at the two women.  
"You're Regina Mills?" He directed the question at Regina who nodded, "And you are?" He turned to Emma.  
"A friend, helping out." She replied. The man looked at them both again before relenting and opening the door fully.

Regina smiled gratefully as she followed Emma and the young man into the shelter.  
"Wait here and I'll fetch Henry." He disappeared leaving Regina and Emma in the small entrance hall. Emma watched as Regina stepped from foot to foot and crossed and uncrossed her arms, fidgeting with a ring and the pendent around her neck.

"Are you okay?" Emma internally groaned. What a stupid question, of course Regina wasn't okay. Her son had run away and now she was going to (hopefully) be reunited with him. And that's before you take into account the whole Magic thing. Emma still wasn't sure she believed that side of Regina. All she had really seen was a book full of some strange language. And despite what Regina claimed, she still hadn't seen the other woman perform any Magic. 

Before Regina could answer, however, the man returned followed by a young boy. His hair was scruffy and unkempt and he had a tired, worn out look about him. His eyes were cast down as he shuffled into the room in shoes that were a size too big for him.  
"Henry?" Regina's voice cracked as tears began to fall. The young boy looked up as recognition flashed across his face. He ran across and all but leapt into Regina's arms, wrapping his own tightly around her neck. The two stood embraced for a long time, neither talking, both savouring the warmth and love of the hug. 

Henry slowly stepped out of the embrace, looking up at his mother. The delight that had lit up his face only minutes earlier was gone and instead replaced by distrust and confusion.  
"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Regina knelt down so she was level with her son.  
"I broke the curse." Henry scrunched his face, suspicion and doubt clouding his features he stepped back again warily. 

"What do you mean you broke it? I thought only true loves kiss could break it?" Regina shook her head, tears still falling quickly.  
"It is an act of true love that breaks the curse, most just interpret that as a kiss."  
"So what did you do?"  
Regina paused, steadying her breath. 

"When you ran away I tried to follow you, but I couldn't cross the town line without losing all my memories. Rumple didn't help so I was stuck in Storybrooke. I thought maybe you would come home to me once you found your birth mother but when you didn't return...it broke my heart." A fresh sob took over Regina as she grabbed Henry's hand and pulled him towards her. He resisted for a moment before allowing his mother to envelope him in her arms. 

"You...broke the curse?" Regina nodded into his shoulder.  
"I already knew you were in Boston so I brought my spell book and tried to find you here." Henry collapsed into his mother as tears fell thick and fast down his cheeks.  
"I'm sorry mom, I just wanted to find her. See what she was like." Regina pushed back so she could face Henry again.  
"Why didn't you come home Henry?" He shrugged.  
"I didn't want to live with the Evil Queen anymore. And I was going to bring my birth mom back to Storybrooke so I didn't have any money to get back." Regina pulled him into a fresh hug.  
"No matter what happens or who I am or what I've done, all I want is for you to be safe sweetheart. Nothing else matters, not the Magic or Snow White or any of it so long as I have you." Henry smiled as he burrowed into Regina's shoulder. 

Their hug was interrupted by the slow creak and bang of a closing door. Twisting around, Regina saw a flash of blonde hair disappear before the door closed fully.  
"Mom who was that? The woman with you?"  
"She's a...a friend. She helped me find you." She knelt down and pressed a kiss to her son's forehead. "Go and pack your things, I'll be just outside." Henry nodded and left the room.  
"I'll have to ask you to sign him out and leave an address incase the authorities want to get in touch." The young man, who had thus far been stood silently in the corner, approached Regina with a form. She quickly filled in the necessary segments and ran out of the building after Emma. She found the blonde leaning against the wall further up the street. 

"Emma? Emma! Why did you run off?"  
"Either you're one crazy mother or its all true." Regina stopped in front of Emma, breathing hard.  
"What do you mean? What's true?"  
"The Magic, the spell all of it." Regina looked confused.  
"Well of course it's true, you confronted me about it all."  
"But I didn't actually believe it. Regina, Magic? It's in Fairytales and fantasy books and children's imaginations. It can't be real." 

Regina looked up and down the street before stepping closer to Emma and opening her palm. The blonde looked down and gasped as a small flame flickered in Regina's hand, changing colour from red to blue and into a deep purple. Regina closed her hand and the flame disappeared.  
"So it's true?" Regina nodded. "And what did you mean by Snow White wouldn't matter."  
"I'm a fairytale character, the Evil Queen in fact, from Snow White. Everyone in my home town are also fairytale characters that I brought here with a curse. Henry figured it out and ran away to look for his birth mother. She was supposed to break the curse and bring back everyone's happy endings." Emma looked at Regina like she was mad.  
"You-you're the Evil Queen?" Regina nodded. "And you come from fairytale land?"  
"It's called the Enchanted Forest."  
"Okay...okay." Emma stayed silent, trying to wrap her head around what Regina was telling her. Regina watched, fidgeting with the ring on her finger. 

The silence was broken by Henry closing the shelter door behind him and running up to the two women, a backpack swinging on his back. Regina wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him tight against her side. 

"Thank you for your help Emma, I wouldn't have found my son without you. We're catching the next flight up to Maine..." Regina trailed off. She didn't want to say goodbye. She felt drawn to this woman. They had become so close so quickly, this...partnership was nothing like anything Regina had had before. She felt like Emma could have one day been her friend. She didn't dare allow herself to think any further, her heart had been broken so many times before. Emma's rejection of anything more was too much to think about, let alone imagine happening. 

But once again, Magic got in her way. Emma might not know the atrocities she had performed as the Evil Queen but the mere existence of her Magic was enough to send her running. Regina turned and began to walk back towards the busy street. 

"Wait!" The two stopped as Emma jogged up to them. "I don't want to-" She sighed, how could she put this without sounding weird? They had known each other less than a week but...it felt like years. "I need to talk to Ruby, please don't go yet."  
Regina's stomach clenched and her heart pounded. Of course Emma had a girlfriend, why would she be single?  
"I won't be responsible for you breaking up with your girlfriend Miss Swan-" Emma jerked up from her phone.  
"My-my girlfriend? Ruby isn't my girlfriend Regina, she's my roommate!" Regina flushed as Emma chuckled. "Wait here, please don't leave." Regina gave a small nod of her head. Henry watched the interaction between his mother and this other woman and a small smile crept across his face. 

After four rings, a groggy voice sounded on the other end of the line,  
"Whatimeissit." Emma groaned.  
"Rubes it's almost 2 o'clock. Wake up I need your help." Emma heard rustling sheets and a faint exclamation as Belle was undoubtedly kicked in the foot.  
"Okay I'm up. What's going on?"

"Regina found her son, the Magic is real and they're all fairytale characters from another world." Silence filled the line. After a while Ruby spoke.  
"What're you smoking Emma?"  
"I'm not smoking Ruby it's true, all of it is true!" Ruby sighed.  
"Okay, say it is true. What do you need my help with?" Emma took a deep breath.  
"Do I go with her?"  
"With who?"  
"Regina!"  
"Back to fairytale land? Can you hear yourself Emma? You sound insane!"  
"No of course not to fairytale land, back to Maine."  
"Why Maine?" Emma groaned.  
"Because that's where they're from, Storybrooke, Maine."  
"Storybrooke?"  
"Yes Ruby, I don't think your concentrating on the right thing here."  
"Right, you want to know whether I think it's a good idea for you to run away with a woman and her son, who claim to have magic and be fairytale characters, to Maine?"  
"When you put it like that it does sound crazy," Ruby snorted, "but remember the first time you saw Belle. You said you felt something. That you just wanted to be with her, spend time with her. That you were sort of...drawn to her." Ruby nodded.  
"Yeah. I just sort of knew she was...it."

"That's how I feel about Regina. I know I've only known her a couple of days but...I feel like I've known her for years. I feel like I can trust her, in a way I haven't been able to since Neal died." Ruby stayed silent. "Rubes?" Suddenly sniffling sounded down the phone. "Ruby? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah," Ruby's voice was thick, "I just...you should go to Maine Emma. Whatever crazy, mad, insane thing is going on you should go. Follow your heart Ems and send me a postcard." Tears trickled down Emma's cheeks, she couldn't remember the last time she had cried at something that wasn't Titanic.  
"Thank you Ruby...thank you." Emma hung up and turned to Regina and Henry who were silently watching her. Furiously rubbing away her tears, she walked back over to them. 

"I know this is crazy and we only met two days ago but-"  
To both women's surprise, it was Henry that interrupted. "Will you come to Maine with us?" Emma nodded slowly.  
"I'm still not sure about the whole fairytale thing but Regina," she turned to Regina, "I am 100% certain about the way I feel about you." Emma tried to find the words to explain the mess her brain was in right now but nothing seemed to work. Slowly she stepped forwards into Regina's personal space. There was only one way she could show Regina. 

She pressed her lips to Regina's, soft and warm and brought a hand up to cup her cheek. Regina started in shock but slowly melted into the kiss. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It just felt so right.  
Suddenly, she felt her Magic swirl around inside her, shooting back and forth up and down her body. Stepping back, her eye was drawn to Emma's other hand where a white spark was flickering in and out of life. Emma opened her eyes, confused. Looking down she yelped and jumped backwards.

"Regina! Regina what's happening? What've you done?" Regina looked just as confused as Emma felt.  
"I don't know, I've never seen this before." Emma looked at her, panic taking over.  
"What's happening to me?!?" Regina reached out and grabbed Emma's hand, holding it out flat between them.

"First of all I need you to take a deep breath, and another and another. I need you to calm down." Emma followed Regina's instruction and felt her heart beat slower and her breathing become more normal. "Good, now think of something that makes you happy. Let the emotion wash over you," Emma looked at Regina and the brunette rolled her eyes, "just do it Emma." Emma closed her eyes and thought of her friendship with Ruby, the takeaways and wine they had shared and the gossip they had laughed at over the years. "Good, now imagine a small flame in the centre of your palm." Emma started but Regina stroked the back of her hand to calm her, "Don't worry it won't burn you." Emma looked apprehensive but closed her eyes and concentrated on the image of a flame. After a moment a small warmth spread through her hand. Opening one eye, she gasped. There, in the middle of her hand, sat a small flame, dancing in the breeze. 

Regina let go of her hand and looked up at Emma in wonderment. Henry stood at her side, speechless.

"I think it's about time you read Henry's story book."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
